


Entangled Hearts

by flickawhip



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermia loves Helena. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled Hearts

She knows as she steals into her friends’ bedroom that this makes no sense, they are supposed to be innocent, to be feminine and gentle, they are supposed to want men. She does not want men, she wanted Hermia, she has always wanted Hermia. 

Hermia stirs when she pushes into the room, smiling sleepily at her and holding out a hand. It has been three months since the woods, and nobody challenges them anymore. Hermia is happier now, no Lysander, no Demetrius. Her father still doesn’t understand, but she is happy now, here. 

The kisses they share are not soft or sweet, demanding, needy and passionate kisses are the way it always goes. She needs Hermia, wants her, always. Peace falls only as she moves away, stripping them both before moving into the bed, noting Helena’s proud smile. 

“I love you.”


End file.
